Death Stories
by TheSapphireNemesis
Summary: "Everyone made mistakes before, haven't they? And since mistakes are mistakes, they are forgiven, right? If that is true, why won't the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach go away?" (Re-vising In Progress)
1. Chapter 1: Elsword's Regrets

Elsword

Only if I wasn't as hot-headed just like how Aisha had always told me. Only if I had chosen the path to become a Lord Knight, only if Aisha and I hadn't got into that fight…I clenched my teeth as another wave of pain shot through my body. I was deep inside some dungeon, defeated 'till death. I had gotten mad at Aisha for making a simple little mistake while our gang went to do missions, and had tried to release my anger by soloing a very hard dungeon. I winced as the cold wind hit me on my major wound. I looked down at my chest that was now bleeding fast. I knew that there was no hope for me now. Not even a miracle can save me now. No one, can save me. The very thought of dying brought pain to me as well. I wasn't afraid of losing my life right now. I am afraid of never seeing my friends again. I thought of how I met Aisha. I remember her whacking me on the head countless times, and us bickering to each other. I wanted to smile as I thought of all the good times, but my body won't let me. It was painful to not be able to smile the last time. Then there is Rena. She was just like a sister, no. She was just like a mother, always taking care of us, always doing her best to make us happy. She was always happy no matter what, and that was what made her attractive. Now then there is Raven, my friend, my rival, and my mentor. He had taught everything he knew to me in that short time. Now then there is Eve, the Nasod that had helped Raven a lot by helping him to fix his Nasod arm. She smacked me a couple of times, but she was still a friend. She calls herself unemotional, but I don't think so. But if what she said is true, then I would say that she is the most kindest Nasod I had ever seen. Now last but not least, there's Chung. He was just like a brother to me. A great friend. He helped us a lot going through Hamel. And in return of him helping us, we helped him revive his father and his tribe. I felt vast happiness in me when I saw him reuniting with his only family. I smiled inside as I thought about all the memories me and my gang had. It was just painful for me to just leave them.

I gasped for air as breathing became harder and harder. Bubbles began forming from my mouth, and I had to keep on gasping. The pain seemed to have gone away. For everything seemed so…peaceful now. I knew my time was coming. Aisha suddenly popped into my head. Her bright smile that always seemed to bring happiness even in the darkest times, even now. Ever since we got our second jobs, I began going harsh on her. I would always yell at her for simple mistakes, and unlike before, she wouldn't bicker back, but instead she would huddle in the corner, unable to look at me. And the sad look on her face when I shouted at her…it was so heartbreaking to see her like that. I always wanted to hug her, comfort her, and just tell her that I was sorry, but I just…couldn't. All I wish right now is to see her the last time, see her and tell her that I am sorry for all the things I've done. And then tell her how I really feel for her. Tell her my feelings. And then hug her the last time; hold her hand the last time. Tears began streaming down my face. I, unable to find the strength to wipe them away, just lay there, wishing that she was here. I wanted to ask myself, why was I so mean to her, so harsh on her. But I already knew the answer; because I was a coward. Plain and simple. I was just too scared to tell her my feelings. I wasn't as brave as how people thought about me. It hurt me just to think that all the people out there from Ruben to Hamel was relying in our gang with I, the coward as a leader. I had lied countless times. To the people, the bandits, the bad guys, my friends, to Aisha, to everyone. Tears kept on streaming down my face as I lay there pathetically. I ask myself, "Why did you start your journey in the first place?". The answer is simple. "To find my sister.". Then another questions pops into my head. "If you didn't start your journey to find your sister, would you had been happier?". This makes me think. Do I really want to start all over and not meet my friends, the people I had met on the journey, the bad guys, and even Aisha? "No. I am happy like how it is right now." I answer. My personality had drove me toward my goals and helped me achieve them, but now it has also drove me towards my death. I closed my eyes as I felt my heart rate slowing down fast. Aisha, guys, I'm really sorry. But if I could be reborn, then I would like to play this game all over again, but this time, the right way. I felt my last breath being breathed, and I could finally rest in peace for all eternity.

"If I could be reborn, I would like to play with you again."

-"Servant of Evil"


	2. Chapter 2: Aisha's Wish

Aisha

I stared into space, not believing what just happened. I, the most powerful magician walking on Earth, had been defeated. I slowly looked down where my murderer had stabbed me. My chest was bleeding very badly, and there seemed no way to stop it. I had run out of revive stones, and there was no one to take me back to my friends. I gasped as I started to puke out blood. I wasn't stable enough to hold myself, so I fell down on my knees, looking at my staff. I knew I should have chosen the Demon King's offer. Right now I was just a weak, helpless, vulnerable, pathetic, prey to the predators out there. I collapsed on my front, causing a shock of pain to go through my body. I was scared. I was lead into a trap by Banthus, and I was just too stupid to know it. Elsword was right. I was just too stupid and weak. I remembered the times where Elsword would yell at me for my mistakes, and I would huddle in the corner and just cry. Raven, Chung, Eve, and Sister Rena tried to stop him, but their efforts resulted as a fail every single time. Soon, Elsword began beating me with every mistake I made. A single tear dropped from my eyes as I thought of Elsword. Before he turned into a Rune Slayer, we bickered back and forth a lot, played a lot of pranks to each other, and of course we got each other's backs when it came to dark and hard times. We had a good bond with each other. A bond that all friends had. But as we grew up, Elsword ripped our bond apart quickly. I wished I could've stopped him, but now it's too late. A painful wave of pain lingered in my chest, telling me that my time was near. I winced and held back, not wanting to die.

Then there is the Demon King. Even though I chose the path that my mentor and my grandfather had told me to take, he still haunts me. I see him next to Elsword when he is yelling at me and beating me up. I see him in front of me when I fail in a mission, I see him everywhere when I make a mistake, I see him when I fail in a potion, and I see him when I cry alone. He always mocks me, tells me that I should've taken his offer. He calls me names, and every time I swipe at him, he just teleports, always mocking me and making fun of my life. He makes fun of the death of my family, of the day my powers were taken by a mere ring, of the friends I had, of the life I'm having. And now I see him in front of me, making fun of my very death that was now waiting for me. What did I do to have this thing following me? What did I do wrong to make Elsword mad and angry at me all the time? What did I do wrong to have all my relatives die? What did I do wrong to live through this miserable life? All I wanted was to have a peaceful life where my dreams can come true. Why is bad luck following me? No, it's not bad luck anymore. It's bad charisma. I was born with it, and I was going to die with it. Maybe the Demon King knew this and gave me an offer to turn my bad charisma into my ally. He was going to help me, and I was just too stupid and idiotic to notice. I can hear Banthus's laugh right now. Laughing about my friends, the people, but mostly about me. And the worst part was that I believed in every single word he said. I was everything in the negative side. It hurt me know that all the people I had met knows me as a cheerful girl that is smart, powerful, and happy. They didn't know the real me. And now nobody will ever know the real me since I'm going to die. There was now no need to think of happy thoughts. What was the use of it?

I hacked out more blood and took heavy breaths as the blood kept on gushing out from my wound. I closed my eyes, wanting my life to come to an end quickly. Maybe dying wasn't so bad after all. Comparing to my miserable life, dying was like Heaven. But if I am allowed one, single, precious wish, then my wish would be to see all of my friends one last time. Even Elsword. He was right all along about me. He was smart. I was dumb. If I could be reborn, I would like to have a fast, painless death. My mind slowly faded away and the only thing I could think of was "I'm coming, mother. I'll be with you soon."

"If I could be reborn, I would like to play with you again."

-Servant of Evil


	3. Chapter 3: Rena's Last Thoughts

Rena

A single tear streamed down the only eye I had left now. Who knew that a whole Kingdom full glitters could be so fierce and strong? I lost an eye while fighting, several scratches everywhere, my clothes were tattered, my weapon were broken, I lost an arm and a leg, but most of all, I going to be eaten alive by the glitters soon. I was inside a castle that was infested with glitters, and they were leaving me to die alone in an empty room. I should have obeyed my elf clan's chief's orders. I shouldn't have stayed with humans to become a Wind Sneaker. But then again…I don't regret my choices that I made. All the good memories I had, and all the bad ones…I will love to cherish them forever. If I had chosen to become a Grand Archer, I wouldn't have learnt the different ways of kicking. But most of all, I wouldn't have the feelings I have for a human that I have today. Yes, I fell in love with Raven. A strange warmth started growing inside me when I first saw him as the leader of the Black Crows. Even though he was like a monster then, I knew that he had a human heart. But above all, his hope and confidence made me fall for him. He helped me choose my path, my decisions, and everything else. But now, I was leaving him. Leaving him without saying a good bye. Leaving the person I loved dearly, the person that helped achieve my goals. I closed my eyes as I thought of all the moments I had with my friends. I do hope Elsword will stop beating Aisha. The poor, poor, girl needed a rest from everything. Eve should hurry up and confess her true self; a kind Nasod with a human heart and emotions. I was the only one in the group who knew Eve's feelings. She was my best friend, after all. Even though she won't admit it, I knew she had feelings for that Deadly Chaser, Chung. I allowed a tiny smile to escape as I thought of them two. But mostly, I wanted them to have a happy ending, not a miserable one like mine.

I gasped when suddenly larger amounts of blood began pouring out from my chopped off leg and arm. I was going to die in blood loss, and the glitters will take care of my body. My eyes widened. My time to leave this world was near. I sniffled as more tears began streaming down my face. They know me as a cheerful, motherly elf. But even the most cheerful people have the darkest secrets. I have one. The chief of the elf clan I belong to gave me two choices when I reached a certain point where I had to choose my job path. She said either I stay with the elf clan and never meet my friends or humans ever again, or I stay with my friends and humans but never see the elf clan ever again. It was a very big and hard decision to make, but at the end I chose to be with my friends. For the past few precious days I had with them, they felt like family, and the elf clan was just a strange group. Thus I didn't regret choosing to become a Wind Sneaker. But I can still hear the chief's voice echoing in my head everywhere I go. And as I became stronger, I started to doubt leaving the forest and nature. Now I wish that I had more time to think. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I chose to become a Grand Archer. Maybe if I stayed with my clan, I wouldn't have had these feelings and relationships between humans. But I know that if I had a second chance in making my decision, I would stay right where I am. For if I die, I want to die with the precious memories I had left.

As I turned my head slightly to my left, I suddenly began thinking of Raven. Where was he? He promised that he would meet me here. Was this some sort of prank that turned out badly? No. He wouldn't do that. My heart ached for him. Where was he when I needed him the most? But then again, I didn't want him to come now. No, I didn't want him to see me like this. He would probably go on a rampage through the whole glitter-infested Kingdom and at the end, end up dead like me. More tears began streaming down my now all scratched up face. All of my friends seemed like my children. I was always there to help them through problems, did all the house chores, and did my very best to make them all happy and energetic. Now since I'll be gone forever, how will they take care of themselves? I could feel part of me shouting and telling me to don't die and go back to them. They needed me, and I needed them. Maybe I can make it. Maybe I can patch myself up and head back. Maybe I should-

"Hhhhuuurggghhhh!"

I gasped. I felt light-headed and all I could see was a blur, and I felt light, probably because of the huge blood loss. My eyes were getting heavy. I began fighting myself to stay awake, for I knew that if I close my eyes, I would stay asleep forever. Hopes were lifted when I heard the sounds of glitters getting defeated outside the room I was in. And someone was desperately calling my name… who was that voice again? I jolted awake a bit when I heard the door slamming open and a dark figure rush to my side. He kept on calling my name for some reason. Who was this person? He looked familiar…

"Raven…"

I managed to choke out when I finally realized who he was. He kept on shouting something to me, but I couldn't hear him. I was in his arms, and I was holding his hand tightly, not wanting to let go. Everything quickly turned into a blur as I felt more blood pouring out from me. I could only make out his face, his wild yellow eyes and the tears that were streaming down from them. So he kept his promise…it tore me inside to just leave him like this. I always wanted to start a family with him, but all those happy dreams…disappeared, just like that. But if I had to leave him now…I wanted to tell him to move on from me like he did with Seris, and find another woman. I didn't want him to live his life in pain just because of me and Seris. But I knew that I didn't have much strength left to talk, so I said what I wanted to say all this time. Using all of the last bits of my strength, I touched the scar on his chin the last time, and choked out three words.

"I…l-love…you..."

I choked out, and everything went black. If I could be reborn, I would like to start a happy family with Raven and have a happy ending like they do in fairytales.

"If I could be reborn, I would like to play with you again."

-Servant Of Evil


	4. Chapter 4: Raven's Devastation

Raven

~*Flash Back*~

"R-Rena! Rena, don't leave me! Rena? RENA!"

I shouted, tears streaming down my face. She was in my arms, dead. No, she just can't be dead! No…no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This just can't happen! I can't let her leave me just like Seris! More tears streamed down my face as I looked at her limp body. WHY did this always happen to me? It's bad charisma, alright! But…why was it ME? I could feel my Nasod Hand heating up dangerously. I picked Rena up, bridal style as I walked out of the room, ready to kill all the god damn glitters that DARED kill Rena. There they were, gnawing at a leg and an arm. The anger grew inside of me when I realized whose body it belonged to. Unlike other times, I did not need to shout in fury this time. My plan was simple; burn the whole god damn infested kingdom-full of glitters down. And this time, I was NOT going to show any mercy to those little bastards!

"HELL'S HEAT!"

I shouted as I punched the ground hard with my Nasod Hand. Unlike other times, I didn't smile as I saw the whole Kingdom heat up, killing the glitters with its immense heat. Normally I wouldn't have used my newly found secret move with someone else around, but I didn't care. The heat didn't affect me, and Rena was dead. Tears kept on streaming down my face as I went around the whole castle, killing glitters, ripping their bodies apart, just like how they did to Rena.

~*End of Flash Back*~

I was standing next to the casket that held Rena. The casket was especially made by professionals and left me broke. I didn't care. I can just re-do all the dungeons from the start. I had also asked the people to stitch Rena's arm and leg back in place, unable to see her since the scars on her reminded me that it was MY entire fault that she was dead. Eve and Chung couldn't come to see her the last time because they were caught up in their own problems, and Elsword and Aisha were reported missing, so I was the only one who was visiting her. Tears were stained on my face, and I didn't bother to clean myself up after the 'accident'. I took out the ring I was going to give her; it was a beautiful emerald ring, especially made from the elves. I had requested the ring specially, telling the elves that it was for a fellow elf. I had asked Rena to come to the castle so that I can propose to her. I didn't know that it was infested with glitters then. I winced at the memory of finding her dead. I was looking forward in marrying her and starting a family, but…now I couldn't. I clenched my fist, unable to bear the misery.

"Raven, Rena's burial will start in less than an hour. Please hurry."

I looked up when the nurse reminded me from behind the door. I gulped as I looked back down at Rena. So this was it…I guess this is a final good bye than…

"Rena, I will love no one but you. I will NOT move on from you. You were everything for me…!"

I muttered to her as more tears streamed down my face. I picked up her hand and placed the ring on her finger. I promised that I will never leave her side, and I wanted to keep that promise

~*3 days later*~

I smiled sadly at Rena's grave. I wanted to keep my promise to never leave her side. I placed a note just for Rena beside her gravestone and hung up a rope on a high branch of a tree that was next to Rena's grave. I couldn't leave her. She won't leave my mind, either. And I couldn't live with this misery anymore. No one can lift the misery away from me and NO ONE will ever take my heart away ever again. I wanted to follow Rena. I wanted to stay with her forever. Climbing up the tree, I made a loop around my neck with the rope. Tears streamed down again, and they were endless. Tightening the rope around my neck, I took my last breath, and then jumped from the branch. It was only seconds before the ropes tightened and took my life away from me.

'Here I come, Rena. Hopefully we can have a better life up there where you are.'

Was the last thought I ever had.

"To follow her, I will die. To make her happy, I will live. My feelings for her is proof that love can rule over people's lives."

-Raven


	5. Chapter 5: Eve's Last Hope

Eve

"Ok, so according to the instructions, I will have to insert my DNA and Chung's DNA in this tube, insert, type in code, then our baby will be made…?"

I asked myself as I scanned through the instructions. I scolded myself for not learning how to make a young Nasod from Echo long ago. I was in my lab which was built underneath the castle that my friends and I live in. I had succeeded in making rows upon rows of new Nasods which were now growing inside hundreds of tanks that were filled with very dangerous and flammable pink liquid. Thus I had carefully raised them and made sure that none of my friends were next to me as I created them. Even a single drop of the pink liquid can burn up an entire book shelf, so that meant all the pink liquid I had right now could blow up the castle. It was like dynamite in liquid-form, but it will blow up when physically meet in contact. The only purpose of it was creating and raising new Nasods or acting as dynamite in war. I sighed as I inserted Chung's and my DNA into the tube. It was kind of…unpleasant to have no one around while I was making a new creation. Elsword and Aisha were reported missing, and Rena was…dead. Raven told me that he was going to go visit her, and Chung had to do this test in order to see if he was the rightful tribe chief or not. But to past the test, he had to survive all of these fights with other tribe members. In other words, he was in a fight 'till death. An empty, hollow feeling grew in me as I thought about him. I hope he's ok…

"DNA ACCEPTED. NASOD WILL BE MADE IN THIRTY SECONDS."

I sighed in happiness as I saw our baby beginning to form. Chung will be happy when he sees…him. Our child was going to be a boy! A strange feeling was inside of me which the only way I could describe was happiness. After Chung had asked me to become his fiancée before a week or so after Rena's death, I started to go through all of these strange human-like feelings. Maybe Elsword was right. Maybe I was a Nasod with emotions…

CRACK

I quickly turned to where the sound had come from. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I should have checked the security systems before I started to create our child. A Shadow Sniper had crept into my lab, and it had just foolishly broken the safety panel, signaling ALL the glass cylinders which stored Nasods and PINK LIQUID to open! I quickly turned back to my child. Twenty seconds left…quick, QUICK! I did not want to leave the child behind. He was the only hope for starting a family, and I did NOT want to let that chance escape! Strange emotions began swirling around, which was very unpleasant for me. How did humans survive with these things? I turned back towards the glass cylinders. They were now fully open, and the pink liquid was pouring out, and the Nasod bodies fell down to the ground, limp and lifeless.

"NASOD FULLY MADE IN 10…9…..8…7….."

"HURRY UP!"

I screamed, clenching my head. The pink liquid was very close to the machine my child was in, and if it touches the machine…I did not want to think such thoughts. Once the countdown reached three and the liquid was only a few centimeters away from us, I knew that I had a very low chance of surviving, but I did not care. If my child is fine, then I will be fine as well.

"NASOD FULLY COMPLETE. THANK YOU MISTRESS EVE AND I HOPE YOU-"

I ignored the computer system's polite words as I quickly took our child out from the machine. Holding him protectively against my chest, I quickly glided full speed out of the lab, out of the hallways, and out of the-

BBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Everything happened in slow motion. The castle made out of stone did not stand a chance against the pink gel's explosion. I could barely hear my child's yelling and crying as bits of stones began flying our way, ready to hit me. I called out my eight black gears as well as Moby and Remy to help protect me. They obeyed emotionlessly, and most of them went down with the explosion. All I could see was bright red and orange. I was IN the explosion. I could feel most of my systems burning to nothingness, making sparks go off in my vision. The explosion's impact kicked me straight out the castle's main door and out into the moonless, pouring night. I fell down onto the ground, but quickly gained balance as I continued running away from the castle. I was tattered, but now I was not water-proof anymore since the explosion damaged a lot of my systems, including my memory chip. I knew that I had to get my child away from me before I will electrify him as well when I die. I kept on dashing through the woods that surrounded our now blown-up castle, looking around franticly for a place to hide my child. That was when I tripped over a rock, blinded by the sparks and pouring rain. The child was thrown into the air, and to my relief he landed on some berry bushes. He was wrapped up in cloth, so he would survive the night. I tried to stand back up, but my balance system was now damaged as well, leaving me sprawled across the muddy forest floor and forcing me to look up at the direction where my child was lying in. I could hear his crying and screaming from here.

'Please, someone please take my child away to someplace safe. Please! Anyone?'

I wanted to cry out, but now every system was damaged instead of my vision system that was now mostly blocked out from sparks. As if the gods had answered to my cry, I saw a bright light a few feet away from my child. A lantern light. He came closer, and I could tell that it was a man. He turned around and seemed to shout something, and to my relief two more men came to his side. They seemed to be discussing something, but soon the man with the lantern picked him up, and they left, not noticing me. I smiled as I saw my child leave. At least he will be fine…it hurt me inside to not see my baby properly even once, but I knew that he will grow up to be a good man, probably just like his father. My heart ached as I thought about Chung. So I was leaving him without telling him a good bye…I closed my eyes, not needing my vision anymore. I promised Chung that I would be there to watch him and cheer for him in his fight, but…I felt hot and odd water gathering around my eyes. W-what was this? Tears? I-if it was tears…these were the first ever tears I was crying. I do hope Chung will win the fight and come back to find our son…I felt pain inside of me when I realized that I had not told anyone about my child. It was heartbreaking. But…I will be waiting for Chung, and hopefully Rena will be up there to greet me…with that, I took my last breath, and fell limp.

"Emotions are unpredictable. They can be your ally one moment and then just suddenly turn against you. I find emotions similar to spirits. They can change form anytime, anywhere. Does this mean that you become an emotion when you die?"

-Eve


	6. Chapter 6: Chung's Apologies

Chung

"And the winner of the 2nd match is Chung! Chung will be facing the final challenge in thirty minutes!"

I looked down at the dead body of a man as the announcer of my tribe announced my second victory. People cheered all around me, but I couldn't see the person I wanted to see. Eve, my fiancée was not to be seen. I was confused and concerned. She promised me that she would be here to cheer for me along my way.

"Good job again, Chung! You shot that dude square in the head, and you don't even have a scratch! If your father was here, he would be very proud of you!"

I looked back up to see the only relative I have left, Uncle Kiwoi. I smiled at him. He was always there to help me after my father died of sickness. The thought of him hurt me inside, but I knew that his spirit will always be with us, just like how the elders told us.

"Why do I have to go through this test again, Uncle? It's pointless for me to go through all these tests."

I asked him as the healers led us into the medicine hut. Uncle Kiwoi sighed and shrugged.

"You know how the tribe members are. They want a strong leader, just like your father. They don't want to regret their choice."

I sighed. He was right, but I just didn't want to go through these kinds of tests, killing people. Our tribe's culture was very…unique. The people who wanted to become leader had to go through three fights, and those three fights were fights 'till death. So far I had won two fights, and I had one more person to kill. I took a heavy sigh once again. Even though I fight, I wasn't use to killing. It was usually Raven or Elsword who did the final death blows in our group. Aisha was the healer, Rena and I were the attackers that just wave through the dungeons, kill off the minor monsters, and help Raven and Elsword with the boss. And last but certainly not least, the brain of our group and as well as the skilled attacker of our group was Eve. Eve…My mind just wouldn't leave her after an incident that happened in Velder. My feelings for her began growing rapidly from that day on, and finally I just couldn't stand there and do nothing. So finally, I proposed to her. I smiled at the memory when she accepted to be my fiancée. I wonder what she's doing right now…was she ok? Did she need help? Was there a-

"And what are you smiling about?"

I was tored away from my thoughts as I snapped my attention back to Uncle Kiwoi. I could feel blood rush to my face in embarrassment as I did my best to fight back the blood from rushing to my face. Too late. Uncle Kiwoi broke into a cheesy grin, and I knew that he knew what I was thinking about.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Come on, Chung. You will be marrying her in less than a week. She's a beautiful lady, alright. Speaking of her, where is she? I thought that she was going to be here to cheer for you or something. Or am I mistaken?"

His question threw me off a bit.

'Come on, Chung. She's a strong and smart woman; she can take care of herself. But she DID keep promises and was always on time…'

My silence must have shocked Uncle Kiwoi a bit as well.

"…Is she alright? Is there something I can do to help?"

He asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Nah, she's probably just late a bit, that's all. Nothing's wrong."

I shrugged it off, but inside I was beginning to tear apart from all my concern for her. I couldn't lie; she was pretty late. And the only thing that kept her this late before was…!

"Uncle Kiwoi! I have to get to Eve fast! She's in trouble!"

I exclaimed, suddenly jumping up from where I was causing Uncle Kiwoi to flinch back a little. He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Chung, are you sure that she's in trouble? Your last match will be starting in less than…5 minutes! That was one of the shortest thirty minutes in my life!"

I was out the medicine hut before he could finish his sentence. I had a fiancée to save, and no one was going to stop me. Several tribe members got in my way, shouting at me that I shouldn't go anywhere since my match was going to start soon. I ignored them as I shoved past them, running towards the exit of our camp. I didn't want Eve to end up like Seris, Raven's dead fiancée. The story he told us about his past was really heartbreaking and devastating, and I didn't want my relationship with Eve to end up like his.

"Get back here and fight me like a man, coward! Are you scared to fight me?"

I heard someone shout behind me as I ran out of the camp. I ignored the voice as I continued running. It might take me an hour or two to get back to the castle, but I didn't care. As long as I got to Eve and she was ok, I was fine as well. It wasn't long before I sensed that someone was running after me. I took a quick glance behind me. What I saw almost knocked me over. It was Will, my childhood friend…? Was he the person I had to face in the third match! I abruptly stopped and skidded out of Will's way as he skidded to a halt as well.

"Will? What are you doing?"

I asked, trying to rearrange everything in my head. He turned around and smirked at me and his eyes were full of greed. He wasn't the happy and cheerful Will I knew before.

"I'm here to claim my rightful position in our tribe. I want to be leader, and the person I had to kill in order for me to achieve my goal had just run away before we could start our match. So, to make this simple; we are going to have our match right now, right here."

I stared at him in shock. This wasn't Will; it was a completely different person.

"Will, I have something very important to do! Let me pass!"

I pleaded, looking around me to see if there was any other quicker way to get to the castle. He snorted as he started circling around me, just like what a shark would do to its prey.

"And I have something IMPORTANT to do as well! I had been waiting for this moment since I was a child, Chung! And you are NOT going to blow this chance away from me, AGAIN!"

I gritted my teeth. So is this how it was going to be? Fine. He asked for it. Without warning, I leapt at him, guns ready. If it was a fight Will asked for, then he was going to get it. I didn't care if it was my childhood friend now. What mattered to me was Eve and as well as my rightful place in my tribe. Will followed suit as he took out his Nasod scythe. Great. Out of all weapons he could use, he chose the scythe? The one he used to kill of the bears when we were only 14? This fight will be longer then I had imagined. He kicked me square on the stomach as I began shooting at him. Will was faster than I had imagined. I winced slightly as my stomach ached with pain from the kick. He had grown stronger, alright.

"Is that all you've got?"

He snorted at me as he dashed at me, scythe in hand. I quickly leaped out of the way, receiving a cut on my leg instead. As I leap out of the way, I shot at him a couple more times, and finally he got hit on the leg. He gritted his teeth, but stayed stable. He flung his scythe at me, just like a boomerang. I leap away in time, and leapt at him, leg aiming at his face. He blocked the kick, but I could hear a loud crunch from his arm. I smirked as I double jumped back. I had successfully broken his right arm, which meant his scythe will be useless for now.

"Do you forfeit? Or should I kill you slowly and painfully?"

I asked, smirking. He glared at me, still clutching his scythe.

"You wish."

He snorted, and continued fighting with his left hand. I could see that he was in pain, but I ignored it as I continued shooting at him. Everything went as fast as we fought, I wasn't even sure if I was hitting him. But when he abruptly stopped and fell down limp on the ground, I was sure I had gotten him.

"Pfft. You're weak as always. And here I thought you had become stronger. I was wrong to overestimate you."

I snorted as I walked over to him to check if he was truly dead. I narrowed my eyes when I saw no blood on him. He seemed to be breathing as well! Was he-

"KAK!"

I shouted, and then looked down at where the dagger had stabbed me. There it was, square in my chest, bleeding. I looked back in front of me to see Will, now standing up, smirking at me.

"And YOU are careless as always, thinking that you have won, and not being cautious anymore. Pfft. Who would want a leader like you? I don't even understand why your fiancée said yes to you! What was her name again? Eve? She was a pretty lady as well. Too bad that you will have to see her living with another man now that you're dead."

I wanted to glare at him, but failed miserably as I fell down forward, pushing the dagger deeper into my chest. I couldn't gasp for air anymore. I wanted to stand back up and kill Will, but I knew I couldn't. He was right about one thing; I WAS careless and stupid. It was he who had saved me from the bears as well. I didn't expect my savior to become my killer. I saw white, and I knew that my death will come soon.

'I'm so sorry Eve…I couldn't win…And I couldn't save you as well…We couldn't even start a family! Just please…run away before Will gets to you! I'm so sorry that I couldn't be a good husband…What has become of me? One moment I was running towards you to save you, help you, and then the next moment…greed took over me…sigh…you won't be seeing me in the clouds, Eve. Yu will be seeing me beneath your feet, trapped in hell. I tried to kill my best friend, and I let greed take over me. But you, Eve…you deserve a better man than me. You were born an angel, and you will live an angel. I am not like you. I was foolish to propose to you, grow feelings for you, and fall for you. You truly deserve a better life with someone better. So I guess this is a goodbye then…'

I thought as my eyes closed. I felt a kick in my stomach, and everything went black.

"Greed and Love doesn't go well together. But the two have a same thing; you can't control the two emotions unlike others. Thus you will be put in many confusing situations. This is normal. We aren't mister perfect or miss perfect."

-Chung


	7. Author's Note IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT!

Author's Note

First of all, I hoped you enjoyed the story! I will be writing a story based off Eve's death soon, so please read! :3 I want to thank all of you who took your time reading my first ever finished story! Yay! I want to give special thanks to ShadowClaw07 for helping me through all of my stories! Without him, I won't be typing this! I also want to give some credit to my sister who gave me Eve and Chung's death idea, as well as the new story idea I will write soon. And now the poll for Chung and Eve's tiny widdle son is over! His name will be Raymond Seiker, Ray for short and the title of the story will be "The Lost Son". I also want to give special thanks to Nonaka Haru who went through the trouble in drawing Ray! XD I will place the picture of him besides title you see when you are browsing, but if you want to take a look at it now, here's the website!

. /illust/game_ ?game_id=56413&catergory=&tm1=&order=&writer=&from=&catergory_name=&search_what=&menu=illust&cp=1&p=

You will see him in the 2nd picture beneath the raven-haired dude with iPods. XD Nonaka Haru drew him when he is like a teenager, but he will be starting off as a 10 year old. So keep that in mind! Also special thanks to all those reviews! I really needed them in order to get going! Some of you may have noticed that I had literally disappeared for a few weeks. Sorry about that. But what can I say? My right hand almost got chopped off just because of a drunk ol' dude, so my hands were useless for those weeks. But since now I am back, I will be back in business! TheSapphireNemesis IS BACK! *cough cough*. Ah-hem, anyways, it will take me a while to get back on schedule, but my updates will be soon! I PROMISE! :D


End file.
